No Name
by Clemenmore
Summary: Shego had to get away from the public. Hearing about the great Kim Possible's engagement everywhere she went was starting to grate on her nerves.  Oneshot. KIGO kim/shego. Harsh language but not "m" worthy by my standards.


Shego sat in the booth of a grungy bar. She glared at the unclean table. The place was a dump. The people were dirty. The music sucked. The air even looked like shit. It was perfect. A man walked up to her booth. She looked up to see him looking down at her, or atleast her breasts. He looked smug.

"Hey there . . . Pretty exotic for this part of town…" he said slowly. His hair was shaggy and he smelled like after shave. Shego noticed he was wearing faux leather. She decided to ignore him and look at the poster on the wall opposite to her. He apparently noticed this. So he decided to slide into the seat in front of her. He was smirking now.

Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes. He leaned over still smiling.

"You must be foreign to these parts. Out of neighborly hospitality, I will introduce myself. I am-" Shego interrupted his speech with a stiff wave of her hand. This guy was pissing her off more than she already was.

"How about you go be the little bitch you are and get me a drink." She snapped. The man looked surprised for a moment and went back to smirking again. He stood slowly, still smirking at her. He shoved his hands his pockets and stalked away on his off brand boots.

Shego scoffed.

She heard the bell on the bar door ring behind her. She heard the footsteps. She recognized the pattern the steps were walking in. She felt on edge now. Shego glared at the table. She didn't want to deal with her.

"You know Shego if you stare too long at the table you might burn a hole into it." Kim said. Shego could see her from the corner of her eye with her hand on her hip. Her confidence irritated her.

"Just sit down and shutup."

Kim silently slipped into the booth across from her. She looked as wonderful as ever.

She didn't seem like she was pretending to act like she didn't notice Shego's mood or how it upset her to see her in a bar. She didn't look at all worried about shego. But she also didn't look like someone who would dive into a pit of snakes to retrieve something of absolute no worth to her. She didn't look like an amazing martial artist. She didn't look like the type of woman Shego would fall head over heels into a steaming ugly pile of smitten affection. Kim Possible was very deceiving to the naked eye.

Shego's heart cringed into itself as Kim smiled gently at her. Her olive eyes always seem to sparkle when she looked at them. Shego looked away bitterly. She wanted to punch that smile out of her retinas. She was never going to forget that smile that she cherished.

Kim rested her elbows on the table. The two sat in silence, which was fine with Shego. Than that insufferable man came back.

"Hey there! Got your drink-" Shego ripped the beer out of his hand. Kim noticed him and smiled.

"Oh! I would like one too, please." the man stared at her. He looked back at Shego questioningly. Shego uncapped the beer and tossed the cap at the man's face and shrugged. He smirked and walked away.

"Shego!" Kim hissed disapprovaling.

"What?"

"Ugh. I have been having dreams about you lately." The irritated red head stated bluntly.

"Jeeze Kim, why don't you just say whats on your mind." Shego replied sarcastically while she gulped down the her beer. Kim reached over and pulled the hand holding the beer, down.

"Shego this is serious."

"Well okay then, Possible." Shego replied. 'well soon enough I will be calling her someone elses name…'

"Well like I said I have been dreaming of you." Kim began.

"I bet they were dirty dreams." Shego replied with a playful smile which grew into a smirk when she saw Kim turn red.

"Well… Yes. Some of them were." Kim replied quietly.

"Aaw. I was hoping to see you lie. You're so bad at it." Shego wanted to get out of there. Once she finished the beer Kim didn't want her to drink apparently, she was splitting.

"But you see… my problem is that I am engaged now…" Kim replied looking at the hand holding down the beer.

There was a very nice ring resting on her ring finger. Shego was looking at it too.

She didn't like it there. She wouldn't and will never like that ring. It represented the reason why she was in this shitty hole in the wall. She didn't want to hear about Kim Possible's engagement anymore. She was reminded constantly by the villains around her, by the media, by just looking at something remotely reminding her of her. This crap bar was so ugly and hidden that the people who went there were forgotten. It was easy to forget someone wonderful in a place terrible. It was equally as easy to remember that person there ,too. She had come here a few times to just get away.

"And you can't be thinking of me outside of business… I get it." Shego replied coldly. She knew that it wasn't exactly what Kim was going to say but she felt she was pretty damn close to correct.

" Shego-"

"Kim. I don't honestly know what to say to help you. I could say ' Well Kimmie! It seems you hadn't had a good fuck in awhile, if you're thinking of me. I say go home to your dazzling fiancé and have a night that will make you dream of him, instead of me' or I could say what you already know and where, my friend, would that get you?" Shego finished.

She swiped the beer away from Kim and chugged it. The man appeared with another beer. He placed it in front of Kim who didn't even acknowledge him, she was to busy looking at Shego, who just finished her beer. She looked over and glared at the man's face.

"Well two beautiful women at the same table are you two-" Shego, still sitting, grabbed the mans collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"Listen here, punk. She is engaged. I want you to get the fuck out of our faces. You aren't going to have sex with either of us, I promise. You're not good enough for her. It seems you will never be good enough. Nothing you could amount to doing would make you good enough. You're from a totally different place. You are scum. You just can't compete for her. It not suppose to happen, and it's starting to seem like it never will. So get the hell away from this table. Leave us the fuck alone like we want you too, and thank you for the beer."

Shego released the man with a push. He scrambled away in shock. He will feel the initial sting eventually. Shego was panting. She must have said that in one breath. She looked back at a very stunned Kim Possible. She scoffed and stood up.

" Kim, your not in love with him."

"I love him enough. . . Shego. So it isn't the kind of love most imagine is required, but its love." Kim replied looking at her unopened beer.

"What you are doing is stupid." Shego said as she towered over Kim.

"He is safe." Was the meek reply

"Kim don't be stupid." Shego sighed resting a hand on the table.

"You know I heard once that if you have to invite your best friend to the wedding you're marrying the wrong person…"

"Kim, that's totally . . ." Kim reached over and placed her hand over Shego's. Shego felt her throat tighten up.

"I know, Shego. I know. But I had to go with second best because the first best refused to acknowledge my feelings."

Shego dropped to her knees and held onto Kim's hand. She felt the engagement ring poke into her fingers. Shego stared at Kim, desperately.

"Kim I take it back. I take everything back. I didn't want to think that night was more than what was. I was stupid. I take everything back. You have to understand… I was scared. I didn't want to think it was more than just sex."

Kim reached over and held Shego's hands.

"I didn't want to think it was more than just sex either, but it was. So here I am, engaged to the wrong person and you're here beating yourself up for being an ass." Kim hissed lowly. She grip on Shego's hand's tightening. Shego gaped at her.

"You mad at me!" she squawked.

"Yes! I am pissed!" Kim growled.

"What did I do? So I accepted the fact that you were getting married. Isn't that the mature thing to do?" Shego roared ripping her hands away and standing up again Kim began to stand.

"Well I expected some fight out of you! Geeze. Shego you just rolled over. Your seemed perfectly okay with the engagement!" Kim yelled into Shego's face.

"Well what could I do? It is your fucking life! Excuse me for not realizing all I had to do was whisk you away onto my hypothetical horse and ride of into the sunset!" Shego snarreled. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the bar. She wasn't going to take the entire blame for this situation. Kim was apart of this as much as she was.

'Umbeleivable! The brat wanted me to go after her! Why couldn't she tell me this before hand? I am not a mind reader. WOMEN!' Shego's blood was boiling. She felt a petite hand grab her wrist. She tore it away and turned around and glared at the red head.

"Shego. Stop." Kim commanded. Shego recognized that Kim was battling with her own temper.

"Yes. I understand it sounds overly romantic and stupid. But I wanted you to fight for me a little. It wouldn't have had taken much. I would have given in immediately. I just wanted to see that you cared about me more than beyond a one night stand. I wanted you to bust down the door and yell at me and tell me I was wrong to be with that man. I wanted you too make me more yours than I already am. You have been avoiding me for awhile now. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't really care that I am dreaming about you. If it's the only way I could even get close to being with you than I will take it. Damn it Shego. I know I have made an idiot of myself over this. But don't walk away from me. It hurt the last time you did. I will not let you get away again." Kim became calm during the initial speech. She looked beaten. Shego felt terrible and she knew Kim felt just as bad.

Ever since they had spent an evening together by accident less than year ago, their relationship evolved into a dramatic turmoil of longing. They both knew that they wanted each other. It wasn't just lust. They only ever had sex once. But they also knew that they were both stubborn and proud. They also couldn't forget that they were rivals on two opposing sides. They couldn't trust the other to reciprocate. It was silent battle of studying the other for any sign of weakness. A clue to show that the other cared just as much. There were signs yes. The occasional kiss or a gentle nudge away from curtain death. The signs were there and became more evident in the two woman's interactions as the months rolled by. Both were becoming more desperate to see the other one cave in and be the stronger person.

Shego looked away from Kim. Kim slid her hand into Shego's. The air outside was chilly but it was quiet.

"Why did you except the proposal? Why did you even stay with him?" Shego asked raggedly, clenching Kim's hand. This is all so so stupid and complicated.

"I was unsure and lonely, Shego. I know it was selfish but I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought that maybe you didn't really care." Kim whispered. Shego clenched onto Kim's hand. Why did she always have to feel like everything was her fault when it came to the red head? Shego pulled Kim along the street, heading for her car. Things needed to be done and the night waited for no one.

"Shego where are we going?"

"We are going to clean this mess up. Then, I am going to take you home with me. We are going to either have amazing makeup sex, that I know both of us need, or fall asleep in each others arm. You know, something mushy like that." Shego replied simple and blunt.

Kim smiled and wrapped her arm around Shego's. She slipped the engagement ring off and stuffed it into her pocket. Shego smiled confidently as she strolled with her Kim. She had been so stupid on how to deal with Kim. Well. . . They both were pretty stupid about each other, in more than one way.

3 Months Later...

"I cant believe that you you lied to me!" Shego yelled as she stormed into he apartment her and Kim shared. Kim was trying to stop Shego from destroying anything.

"Shego! Wait!"

"Don't talk to me right now!" shego yelled as she turned around on Kim. She couldn't believe the red head before her could be so deceitful. She felt like such an idiot.

"Shego please listen to me." Kim began calmly reaching out for her. Shego slapped her hand away and then froze Kim with a one threatening finger pointing at her.

"Don't you ever lie to me like that again, Kim." and with that last final statement she stomped into her room and slammed the door. She exhaled a long breath and sat on the King sized bed. She had learned from Kim's ex fiance that the whole engagement was fake. She knew Kim did it so that her and Kim would finally get each other, but it felt to Shego like Kim tricked her. Tricked her into caving first. That what it felt like atleast. If she wasn't so pissed off at Kim, she would congratulate the redhead for being so cunning.

Shego then smirked. she knew Kim would be outside their bedroom door.

"And You're going to sleep on the couch!" Shego yelled as she walked into the bathroom connected to their room.

"What? I did it for our love Shego!"

"For the next week!" Shego continued while she checked her make up.

"SHEGO!"

"TWO WEEKS"

"Thats not fair!" Kim whined.

"Keep it up and it will be a month." Shego laughed quietly to herself. She like being the mean one.

" . . . .Fine."

Shego laughed. She would forgive Kim soon enough. Shego didn't think she could handle 2 days let alone a month without sleeping next to her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

changed the ending. i got inspired by one of the reviews.


End file.
